Una Relación Armoniosa
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Himawari se preguntaba, si en serio Doumeki hacía todo lo que alguna vez dijo su abuelo. —Doumeki y Watanuki.


**Disclaimer: **xxxHOLiC no me pertenece, es de las increíbles CLAMP.

* * *

**Una Relación Armoniosa

* * *

**

Extrañamente, algo de polvo salió de la estancia que estaba revisando cuando los libros viejos que sostenía en su mano se cayeron al piso por sus malos cálculos; rió apenada y vio hacía atrás dándose cuenta que nadie la había visto y que solo tenía que levantarlos enseguida; y no es que ella tuviera miedo o algo parecido a la mirada inquebrantable que siempre mostraba Doumeki, sino que simplemente quería evitar malos ratos.

—Que bueno que no se estropearon.

Agradeció Himawari cuando revisó los libros de caligrafía antigua y que, en esos tiempos, rara gente leía. Ella ahora se encontraba en el templo de uno de sus amigos mientras Doumeki seguro se encontraba limpiando la parte delantera del templo; Watanuki como ahora era costumbre se encontraba andando libremente en la cocina del otro, preparando la comida que se servirían en unos momentos.

Himawari sonrió pero cuando alzó uno de los libros que cabían caído por su descuido se sorprendió cuando encontró como título "La mejor manera de llevar una relación armoniosa" y se preguntó internamente si en realidad Doumeki seguiría a pie y letra los escritos que había realizado su abuelo cuando este vivía, ojeó las páginas y sonrió internamente creyendo que ver si eso era verdad sería entretenido.

**· ****xXx ****·**

—¡Ya está! —dijo ella feliz y el chico más alto asintió sin problemas ante la cantarina voz que le entregaba la chica cuando esta le comunicó que su parte de seguro estaba hecha.

Ese día era domingo y, aunque no hay clases de por medio, Watanuki había expresado el día anterior con voz alegre y movimientos raros de por medio que sería agradable salir pues no tendría que ir a trabajar en ese día. Himawari había asentido contenta y una cara llena de felicidad se posó en el rostro de chico de ojos azules pero todo había acabado cuando ella dijo que eso sería muy divertido y que a que hora se toparían todos, y ese "Todos" no era más que una invitación al "Trío amigable" de: Watanuki con Himawari y NO solos con Doumeki. Al final Watanuki tuvo que aceptar porque internamente se ponía nervioso cuando estaba a solas con ella.

—"No podré ir" —Había dicho Doumeki, mientras agarraba su portafolio porque ya habían terminado las clases —"Mañana limpiaré todo el templo, me tomará todo el día, por eso no puedo"

—"¿En serio?" —Dijo Himawari, sintiéndose un poco triste por eso. Pero sonrió al final —"¿Qué te parece si Watanuki y yo te ayudamos? ¡Será más divertido si estamos todos juntos!" —Y así fue como ese día domingo, en vez de pasar una agradable velada en algún lugar recreativo, se encontraban limpiando el sitio.

Himawari sonrió por su trabajo duro y Doumeki asintió en forma de agradecimiento.

—Ya mismo será hora de comer —dijo Doumeki viendo el paisaje que había en el lugar, ahora mucho más arreglado que antes —. Será mejor ir a prepararse.

—Claro —sonrió Himawari y salió hacia el baño para poder asearse un poco. Doumeki estuvo por cerrar la puerta de la bodega pero encontró un cuaderno fuera de su lugar, supo que tenía que ponerlo en su sitio pero no pudo evitar leer el título: "La mejor manera de llevar una relación armoniosa"

—¡Oye! ¡Ya dije que era hora de comer, si no vienes hubiera sido mejor que me lo digas desde el principio y no hacer tanta comida! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

Quizás si necesitaba ese libro, solo cuando escuchó el grito de Watanuki. Mejor ver el mejor consejo que le podía entregar esas hojas, y como fueron hechos por su abuelo sabía que no había ningún problema.

—¡Doumeki! —Gritó al final Watanuki, aún con su traje de cocinero puesto, frunció el ceño y Doumeki tuvo que alzar la mirada cuando sintió la presencia del otro, sin dejar de terminar de leer.

Watanuki comenzó a exasperarse, aún algo molesto por pasar su único día libre en esa casa, haciendo la comida de ese que solo sabía tragar, porque nunca había conocido a alguien con ese apetito. Doumeki suspiró dispuesto a tapar sus oídos para no quedarse sordo, pero creyó que lo mejor sería dejar todo aclarado.

Después de todo, era manera para llevar una relación armoniosa y lo que alguna vez dijo su abuelo, jamás fallaba.

Watanuki tuvo que cerrar la boca y dejar al más alto medio sordo en otra ocasión que no fuera ese momento, pues sus labios estaban ocupados por los labios del otro que lo había tomado desprevenido en ese momento.

Y Doumeki pensó que si esa no era una buena manera de llevar una relación armoniosa, al menos había encontrado una táctica para hacer que el otro cerrara la boca. O lo uno o lo otro sería.

**· ****xXx ****·**

—Yo sabía que se llevaban bien —dijo Himawari feliz, al ver que en serio el más alto hacía todo lo que su abuelo decía. Aunque haya sido ella quien lo pusiera con tinta vieja.

* * *

**END.

* * *

**

Mi primer fic de xxxHOLiC, no es una obra maestra pero simplemente no podía sacarme la idea de la cabeza, ante la insistencia de que Doumeki cada cosa que decía, siempre contestaba que se lo había enseñado su abuelo xD.

* * *

Reviews?? Please??


End file.
